Come a Little Closer
by watchxxthexsky
Summary: Peyton makes him feel things that he didn‘t know previously existed, and every day with her seems to him a blessing.


I promised nothing until I worked on my chapter fics, but I'm obviously bad at keeping promises when it comes to my fics! This fic is for the special 1500th LP thread at fan forum! I love you all, very much. Especially for my AL! She asked me to do this, and so I hope this is good enough, my love.

This fic is rated M for a reason - all children clear out, it's about to get steamy. Also, this contains **major spoilers**, so beware if you're avoiding them! This is only my second attempt at this kind of thing, so I apologize if it's not the best. Also, this is my first time ever writing in first person POV. So this fic could be all kinds of messed up.

* * *

_There ain't nothin' that love can't fix  
Girl it's right here at our finger tips  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down_

The softness of the silk sheets lull her frantic mind into a state of peace. The past 24 hours have been a blur of activity, and she struggles to remember how she got here. In this bed, in this hotel room, in Vegas… with Lucas Scott. Professing her undying love through a drawing on the Rivercourt, confessions from Haley, a soul shaking apology from Lucas, and then that phone call…

She feels the bed dip and smiles softly, her thoughts breaking instantly. His hand reaches over to rest on her stomach, calloused fingertips grazing the smooth skin of her abdomen, the small strip of skin revealed by the shirt that rode up on her body. Smooth skin turns into flesh pebbled by chills - his touch causing her to shiver involuntarily. Her head turns toward him and she is momentarily taken aback by those deep, soulful, blue eyes that at this moment harbor nothing but love and devotion, and she knows why she's here all over again.

"What are you thinking about?" He questions - so softly, as if he talks any louder, it might ruin the ambience they have going.

She chuckles through her nose, not out of amusement, but because it's what comes natural at the moment. "We almost got married today."

"_Hey, it's me. Look, I'm at the airport. I've got two tickets to Las Vegas… do you want to get married tonight?"_

Lucas grins wide, not being able to contain the pure joy that statement brings to him. He reaches a hand up to run through her dark blonde curls. That tangled mess of hair he hasn't ever stopped thinking about. The silly grin disappears from his face and is replaced with an uncertain frown when he replays the word _almost_ through his mind.

She notices the solemn look and something inside of her clenches. A feeling she has known for over 3 years. Fear starts to creep into her heart, but she clears her head, and starts over. This time can't be about doubts, and fears, and insecurities. No, this time, the final time, it has to be about trust, and honesty, and love. Always love.

Her hand reaches out for his chin and grasps it gently with her long fingers, turning his head to face hers, so she can read his eyes. This has always been their thing. No words have ever been needed - it's always been about the nonverbal communication between these two brooding souls. His eyes dart everywhere on her face, and she moves hers so that finally emerald meets sapphire.

"Lucas?" She questions. He knows what she's asking.

His throat thickens, but he pulls it together, enough so to speak. Quietly and slowly. "Are you upset that we didn't get married today?"

Peyton purses her lips and wonders how he could ask such a question. Wasn't it just hours ago she had passionately whispered to him that her dream was to marry him - to have said yes without any doubt and spend the rest of her life with her other half? The one thing that she had wanted had happened again - Lucas Scott has asked her to be his wife. To her it wasn't whether it happened that night or 2 years from now, just as long as it was going to happen.

Peyton slid her hands up to grasp either side of his face, and ran the pads of her thumbs over his defined cheekbones; the smile gracing her face was warm, and bright. One he had not seen in years. The fact that he was the person to bring that smile back, brought forth rolling emotions within himself, his chest tightened in utter bliss.

_The interior of the cheesy Vegas chapel was decorated in hot pink and white striped wallpaper, with crushed blue velvet furniture. Lucas and Peyton stood in between two couples - to their left stood two women, clearly more than just friends. To their right stood a couple donned head to toe in leather, tattoos peaking out wherever flesh was exposed._

_Peyton quirked an eyebrow at Lucas in jest, and he playfully pinched her sides._

_An Elvis impersonator - who they figured to be the minister - came out to call the next couple in. As Lucas took in the décor, the couples around them, and everything else cheesy having to do with this chapel in Vegas, he knew this wasn't right. They couldn't go through with this._

_Lucas walked to stand directly in front of her and took her hands in his. "Peyton… we can't do this."_

_Momentary fear swelled with Peyton's chest, and her breathing picked up, she felt like she had just been punched in the gut. She grabbed onto one of his hands for support. "Wh-what- what do you mean Lucas… I thought…" she hadn't even finished her train of thought and tears were already pooling within her beautiful green eyes._

_Lucas shook his head quickly and pulled her to him. "No! Peyt, that's not what I mean!" He sighed and ran a hand over his freshly shaven head. "In my dreams, I picture us in a church, or at the beach, or on the Rivercourt. All of our friends and family are there, you're in a beautiful white dress, and we have a beautiful ceremony, with hand written vows. I cannot do this to you… I can't take you to a quickie Chapel in Vegas with an Elvis preacher. You deserve to have that perfect wedding. I just want to make all your dreams come true." _

_Peyton's mouth was open in delighted shock, and she jumped into his arms. "You are my dream, Lucas. It doesn't matter where it happens… as long as we're together forever."_

_Lucas closed his eyes and breathed in. It felt so good to have her here in his arms, and with their dreams just within reach, knowing nothing could stop them this time._

"_It's just not romantic enough, Peyt. I want to give you everything you deserve. I want to, let me do that."_

_Peyton nodded and looped her arm through his, turning them towards the door. "Let's go see Vegas, Lucas Scott."_

"How can I be mad when all you want to do is make our dream come true?" She accentuates each word with kisses across his jaw line.

_Come a little closer baby  
I feel like lettin' go  
Of everything that stands between us  
And the love we used to know  
I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain  
And let it wash all the hurt away  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like lettin' go  
_

Lucas sighs in relief and brings both hands up to the mass of golden-brown curls, burying his hands wrist deep. It was something he had always loved to do in the past - and after they had parted, it was one of the simple things with her he had missed doing the most. Now that she's back, and she's his, for always, he's going to relish in the simple things that come with loving Peyton Sawyer. Before he may have taken them for granted - never again. Running his fingers through her hair, watching her sleep, kissing the palm of her hand - he gets to have that all back, and he isn't sure he's ever been on a high like the one he feels right now.

Every emotion welling up inside him, and the feel of her body pressed against his is too much - Lucas lunges forward and crashes his lips down onto hers. Peyton squeals in delighted surprise and it takes her no time at all to reciprocate. Her hands rest on the collar of his shirt, a move that has come to be a signature of hers when kissing this man. She slightly tugs at the lapels, wanting to feel him closer - as close as possible. She's missed the feeling of his skin on hers the past 3 years.

The kiss is hot, and almost brutal. Their lips are pressing together so hard, as if they are physically trying to consume the other person. Peyton's mouth opens a little, and Lucas takes this as his cue to slip his tongue in. As their tongues meet, it's like something is set off inside the two. Their bodies instantly crash together in the middle of the bed; hard chest meeting soft, supple breasts, legs intertwined, and hands running over skin.

"Mmm, God, I have wanted this for so long," Peyton breathes into his mouth, the moment they break apart.

These words that he had mumbled before, many years ago, and that she is speaking now, jar him from his lustful haze. And the one thing he has tried so long to avoid, races to the forefront of his mind… the past. Their past.

Peyton leans in for another kiss, nibbles at his bottom lip, and is rubbing her leg up and down his - but she's taken aback when she does not feel him responding.

"Hey, what's wrong Luke?" Her face shows mostly concern, with a hint of hurt.

Lucas shakes his head and rubs his nose against hers, a sweet move that he knew she has always loved. "Those words… it just takes me back. To our past. The good times… the bad times."

Peyton turns her body slightly away from his and blows out a puff of air, sending a strand of hair flying straight up. "Yeah. There's a lot of our past to think about."

He can sense the change in their atmosphere - from desire to reminiscing, and maybe not in such a good way.

He tries to lighten up the mood, and pulls her back to him, so that she's half-laying on top of him. "I didn't mean to be such a downer, let's get back to the kissing - the kissing was fun."

Peyton smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Lucas should have known that their past could not have been avoided. It was like a looming cloud hanging over them. Lucas places one hand on her shoulder, rubbing comfortingly, and takes her chin gently with his other. "Peyton, look at me… look me in the eyes."

Peyton looks into this blue pools of emotion that always calm her, always see into her soul. "Talk to me."

"That ominous, looming cloud - our past - it's never going to go completely away. And I'm just afraid, I'm afraid that…"

"Peyton, I asked you to marry me."

Peyton nods her head, and grins, tears are starting to shine in her eyes. Lying next to him on the bed is too intense for the conversation she feels coming, she knows she needs that distance. She gets off the bed and walks half way across the room. "I know, I know that, and I love you so much, and I am so glad we're here, and…"

Lucas immediately jumps to his feet and stands at the foot of the bed, knowing she needs her space, and not wanting to infringe on that. He cuts her off before she can go any further. "I asked you to marry me. I love you, Peyton. Now I know I've said and done a lot of things, and I hurt you really bad, but I promise, I'll _never _do that again. I only want to love you and take care of you. I will never leave you again."

Lucas pauses and takes in the wide grin and the tears streaming down her face, and knows that all is going to be okay. "You're my best friend Peyton. We can't forget about the past, because the past is a vital part of who we are, and there are so many moments I would never want to forget. But let's make a vow - to not let the past dictate our future. Let's move on from this point. I can't imagine spending any more time without you. I just want to marry you."

Peyton has steadily been crying, listening to his heartfelt words, and pure love for her. Now at the end of his speech, she is near sobbing, but it's not the bad kind of sobbing - it's the kind you experience when you realize everything you have ever wanted is coming true before your very eyes. For moments on end, standing in the dark and silence of the hotel room, the two blondes lock into a dead stare, knowing words are no longer needed.

_Come a little closer baby I feel like strippin' it down  
Back to the basics of you and me and what makes the world go round  
Every inch of you against my skin  
I wanna be stronger than we've ever been  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like strippin' it down_

Lucas goes to open his mouth, but before he can speak another word, Peyton is flying across the room and jumping into his arms. Lucas is surprised by the attack, but never shows it - his arms instinctually wrap around her back as she lifts her legs up to wrap around his waist. Having her limbs entwined around his like this, does things to his mind and body he can't even explain, his senses are on pure overload. One hand of his moves up to cradle the back of her neck, and the other moves to cup her ass, keeping her body as close to his as possible. Neither one wants to make the first move; Lucas leans forward to kiss her, but she moves her head back playfully. The next moment it's Peyton who tries to capture his lips, but he presses a sweet one to the end of her nose, making her sigh in playful annoyance. They both pull their heads back at the same time, smirks aligning their faces, perfectly in sync, just staring into each other's eyes. As if a magnet is pulling them together, they lean forward at the same time, lips colliding into a passion fueled kiss. Lucas's hand trails upwards from her neck to her hair, keeping her close to him - savoring the taste of her mouth moving against his; it's something he's dreamt about continuously over the past nearly 4 years.

Lucas walks backwards toward the bed, still holding Peyton in his arms, and still kissing her in hunger, not wanting to lose a moment with her. Once his knees hit the edge of the bed, he falls backwards. The impact of the fall causes Peyton's body to bounce on top of his, as her fingers move down to unbutton the shirt he has on. They part from the kiss to smile at each other, heavy breathing is the only sound that can be heard at this moment in time. Peyton's hands delicately move from button to button, undoing them with precision - she's nervous as hell, but she doesn't want to let on. Lucas's head is thrown back and his eyes are closed, the feels of her hands on his body is working magic within him.

Before she can go any further, Lucas sits up quickly, keeping her tightly locked in his arms, kissing her almost ferociously. His lips are pressing hard against hers, and she is not resisting, she wants this just as much. His tongue moves to open her mouth slightly, which she does obligingly. Their tongues tentatively come together - a surprising contrast to what the kiss previously was - rediscovering that taste that once was the most familiar taste in the world to them. Peyton takes his lower lip between her teeth, nibbling lightly in a way that has never failed to make him go crazy. And it still hasn't - she's sitting on his lap, and he uses his hands to press her warmth onto his straining erection. Both blondes throw their heads back, reveling in the feel of being so intimate with each other once again.

Lucas gently lifts her up and places her on the floor to the side of the bed. Before she gets too confused, he follows his own lead, and stands up, right before her. Lucas moves his hands to unbutton her shirt, each inch of skin revealed to him turning him on just that much more. Oh, but it has been so long since he has seen his blonde beauty fully naked. He remembers the first time they ever made love, all he could think was that he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his lifetime; and that statement still rang true today. Once he has pushed the shirt down and over her shoulders - watched it cascade to the carpet - he moves on to her bra. He runs his fingers under the straps teasing the skin just above her breasts, and when he feels the goose bumps rising on her skin, he can't help but release that patented Lucas Scott smirk.

Peyton and Lucas both move their hands to each other's belt buckles at exactly the same time. The only sound in the room is that of metal being unzipped, and shallow, gasping breaths. Peyton toes off her shoes and socks before stepping out of her jeans, Lucas following with the exact same actions. They now stood before each other in just a bra and panty set, and boxers. For a moment drinking each other's bodies in with their eyes was all they can handle. The intensity of this moment was not lost on either person. Peyton makes the first move - she hooks her fingers in the rim of his boxers, using only her two index fingers to tease the skin above his happy trail.

Deciding to leave him hanging - in a delicious, teasing sort of way - she removes her hands from inside the cotton material, receiving an inpatient groan in response. Peyton smiles seductively, and runs her hands back up his lean, muscled torso. Peyton has never been into the materialistic side of life - but oh, she thinks, her man is smoking hot. Instead of using her hands, she gets the idea that using her lips would be even better. She places her hands on his hip bones and bends down to press an open mouthed kiss right above his boxer line, then his abs, belly button, all around his chest, up his neck and finally she reaches his mouth. Lucas is so amazed by this woman, and so turned on - she can feel the evidence pressing against her stomach. His hands are almost digging into her hair, trying to make this kiss last as long as possible. All he knows at this moment is that he wants every inch of her - wants to be touching her, feeling her, moving as one with her. He wants to just make love to her right this instant - but the last time they made love was nearly 4 years ago, and he knows he has to make this a night to remember - for her, for _them_.

Lucas holds her hips in his hands and sits down on the edge of the bed. He presses his nose into her stomach, loving the feel of her silky smooth skin, he simply can't begin to get enough. But for this moment he wants to slow it down; Lucas leans back on his elbows and stares up at her.

When she quirks an eyebrow at him, he snaps out of his gaze. "I want you to take off your bra. Slowly."

Peyton clacks her tongue in amusement. This was shaping up to be an amazing night, and the best had yet to come. She leans even close to him as she reaches around to unhook her bra, almost pushing her breasts into his face, purposely teasing him. After she unhooks it and slowly slides the straps down, she still holds an arm across her chest, but uses one to throw the bra across the room.

"Is that what you were looking for Mr. Scott?"

"God... you are magnificent Peyton." Lucas breathes, reaching up for the arm that is covering her, he can't hold back anymore, it's just too much. Peyton lets him remove her arm and stands baring herself to his eyes. As soon as her hand moves, he replaces it with both of his own. Peyton tilts her head to the side and drops her mouth open at feeling his hands on her breasts: massaging the sensitive skin, letting his thumbs concentrate on her nipples, working them into stiff peaks. "You like that baby?"

Peyton can only mewl in response, the sensations are too good. She has missed the touch of a man - and not just any man, the love of her life, Lucas. Just Lucas… _always _Lucas. His forefingers move down to help his thumb aid in the sensual touching. He remembers she's always had a thing for this - she loves when he focuses on her breasts. He spreads his legs apart so that she can step in between them, he needs her to be as close as possible for what he's planning on next. Hands gripping her waist, he brings her in close and moves his head up so that he can kiss the sensitive flesh. He kisses all around her breast, hot open kisses that leave her quivering for more - needing him in the one spot he's been avoiding.

"Lucas!" She finally cries out after she can't take anymore. Granting her wish without asking, he centers in over her left nipple, closing his mouth around the tightened bud and flicking it with his tongue. Peyton buries her hands in his hair, pushing him closer into her chest. She reaches for his other hand and places it on her neglected breast, and he soon takes action - pinching and caressing in tandem with his sucking. Then, he switches his mouth over to her right nipple, lavishing it with the same attention.

After Lucas has finished he moves his mouth to the valley of her breasts. He drags his mouth down her beautiful chest and flat, smooth stomach until he reaches her panty line, and as he does he rolls his eyes upwards to stare into her own. Peyton is so overcome with emotion and the sensuality of the moment. She quirks her head as if to tell him what she wants next. He moves his hands so that they slide down her sides vertically, underneath her silk purple panties, and in one smooth motion they are falling down her legs. Peyton steps out of them hastily, needing to feel him everywhere all at once.

"Spread your legs apart, baby," he instructs, his voice as smooth as honey. Peyton feels herself throbbing in anticipation, the sound of his voice making her shiver deliciously. She does as he asks, stretching her legs almost immediately to the sides, because she knows what's coming - and Lucas is the best at this, hands down. "Now place your left leg up on the mattress." Again, she does as she's told. She loves when Lucas takes charge - he's the perfect mix of gentle and assertive in the bedroom, and he can get her going in a matter of seconds. Before he even starts in on the task he has in mind, he stares at his girl - loving that he can call her that again - and fully soaks in just how damn beautiful she is; she's a Goddess, and he swears she gets more gorgeous every time he sees her.

Lucas cups her cheeks in his large hands and ushers her right up to his waiting mouth. He felt how damp her panties had been when he removed them, and knows she is more than ready. The scent and taste of her is overpowering, drawing him deeper and deeper into her. He has missed being able to pleasure her fully, being able to bring her to the brink of ecstasy time and time again, and he can't wait to see in the throes of passion once again.

Peyton bites her bottom lip, trying to contain the desperate cry of need she wants to let out when she feels his tongue touch her outer lips. Her head is thrown back, and she swallows noisily, trying to gather some sense of control, but she can feel her mind slowly getting hazy - unconsciously her hands drift into his hair, gripping lightly, needing something to hold on to. If he's going to make her stand while this is happening, she's using him to her full advantage.

Lucas moans softly against her, that unique taste only Peyton carries is intoxicating, and making his head spin. He strokes her hardening clit softly with the tip of his tongue, passing over it teasingly just so he can hear her breath catch and feel her body tremble against him. Finally he leans in and buries himself deeper within her folds, making it unable for her not to cry out loudly in the stillness of the dark room. His lips move around, kissing and stroking her clit, first sucking it in slowly then releasing it only to brush over it with his tongue.

Her body is alive with burning passion and she feels herself starting to spiral out of control. Her moans are gradually getting louder, as she raises her hips up to meet his lips and tongue, unable to hold off from orgasm any longer, and with one last cry she is falling so hard over that inevitable edge.

Lucas keeps his mouth in place as he feels her clenching, and the rest of her body writhing in absolutely ecstasy. Peyton's knee buckles and Lucas anticipates this in enough time to catch her body as she collapses on top of him. He presses hot kisses to her neck, and himself into her core, ready to finally make love with her.

Peyton musters all of the energy she has inside of herself and lifts her body up, crawling over him on all fours up to where the pillows lay against the linen sheets. She lays down on her back, but props herself up with her elbows, silently beckoning him over to her. Without a moment's hesitation Lucas is across the bed and positioning his body over hers. Her hand moves down to run over his thick erection, stroking from base to tip, in long, torturously slow movements. For a moment Lucas forgets his objective, and drops his head to her shoulder, panting out in uneven breaths. Before he fully loses himself in her touch, he brings his hand down to gently remove hers, and interlock their fingers together. They've waited long enough, and he can't hold back from this any longer.

He keeps his eyes on hers as he brings their interlaced fingers up to his mouth, gently dropping kisses along each of her knuckles, then places their hands together on the bed next to her head.

Peyton can feel her stomach tying up in knots - she feels almost like it's their first time all over again, and she can hardly breathe. But this is Lucas, and he knows her inside and out… thoroughly. This night will be nothing short of perfect.

"It's just me, Blondie… it's just me." He nips at her ear, and then soothes it with his tongue.

Peyton leans up and captures his lips for one last sweet kiss, their tongues gently caressing and lips moving slowly. When she pulls back from the kiss, her eyes lock onto his, and her free hand moves down his body, touching every plane and ridge on the way down, before finally coming to his erection. She gently guides him into her, stopping when he's only an inch in, teasing him, making him writhe for more. When she sees the look on his face, straining for more, she lets go, and feels him slide all the way inside of her warmth.

They both sigh in what seems like relief - this is home, and it's amazing. Neither of them can imagine venturing away from each other again. Right now, Lucas thinks, he's making love to the person he's going to spend the rest of his life with, and this thought turns him on the fullest degree, more than he thinks he ever has been in his life. Their hands untangle to travel other places - feel other parts of each other's bodies. His hands move down to grip her hips, holding her in place as he thrusts into her at a steady and slow pace.

Both of her legs are wrapped high around his waist, wanting to feel him close to her, and knowing her legs are key for him in the act, his hands always find their way there. And just like that, one of his hands is gripping onto her thigh, rubbing over the smooth flesh.

Peyton arches into him, signaling she wants him to take it faster, but this is their reunion, their homecoming - and it's going to be tender and sweet, so he resists. He does withdraw from her completely, and just as she's open to open her mouth and complain, he slams back into her, causing her mouth to open up this time, and let out a shrill cry that causes him to grin, and go back to long, deep strokes.

Before she even sees it coming, Lucas has flipped them over so she's on top, and then sits up, her still in his arms, and thrusting upwards into the silky heat that is surrounding him. It's almost too much to bear, and at times he has to slow down, not wanting this to end too soon. But the feel of her all around him again is almost earth-shattering. Her legs go back around his waist, and her hands rake down his back… nails scraping delicately against skin, urging him to keep going. The angle they are in has his skin brushing against her clit on every upstroke, and she knows that another orgasm is fast approaching, but she wants to feel him come at the same time.

"Lucas… I love you. So much," she whispers against his forehead. Just as she knew it would, these words cause him to pick up the pace and start thrusting in short, fast strokes, one hand on the small of her back, keeping her in place, the other buried in her curls. His face is against her throat when he feels her inner muscles clenching around him and hears her scream his name, and he knows he's fighting a losing battle, he's about to lose control.

"I am so in love with you, Peyt," he gasps out, the words tickling her throat, and intensifying her orgasm. They both ride out the waves of it together, rocking against each other still, trying to enjoy the last moments of their lovemaking.

Lucas feels like he can no longer stay sitting up, so they fall back to the bed, still wrapped up in each other. She moves to lay to the side of him, but throws a leg between his and rests her head on his chest, bringing her hand to trail circles on his stomach.

Lucas leans down and kisses her forehead, just lingering there - thinking back over what has transpired with her these past few hours, he feels his throat tightening, and tears burning the back of his eyes. He wraps both of his arms tightly around her and pulls her as close as he can get, just needing to feel her in his arms, and make sure that this is real - that he hasn't dreamt all of this. He's been so lost without her, and know that they're together he feels found - it's almost foreign to him, except he's felt this way before, and he's rediscovering it all over again.

When her lips press against his jaw, he knows that this is entirely real. He lifts her over his body once again, causing her to squeal in surprise. Once she's resting on top of him, and their eyes are locked, they both smile wide. This is it.

Peyton is running her fingers through his hair when she speaks. "I'm so glad you called me tonight."

Lucas chuckles, "I'm so glad that you never gave up our dream - _our_ dream. It's our dream, Peyt. It was never just yours."

Peyton can easily feel herself slipping back into an emotional place, but instead she kisses him with fervor, slipping her tongue in almost aggressively, and kissing the life out of him. He looks up at her in surprise before she speaks. She scrunches her nose in the way he's always loved and trails her finger across his jaw line. "What do you think about… going another round?"

In a second, she's pinned to the bed, and his kiss is her answer.

_If there's still a chance than take my hand  
And we'll steal away  
Off into the night  
Until we make things right  
The sun's gonna rise, on a better day  
_

The dawn had risen over Sin City, now making it look less daunting and not as crazy as it had seemed the night before. Peyton's curls glisten in the sunlight, and a freshly woken up Lucas moves his hands up to play with her locks, never able to resist them.

A yawn escapes her mouth, as she is slowly coming out of her slumber. While she's stretching out her limbs, she feels the weight of another body dipping the other side of the plush King sized bed. At this, a smile instantaneously covers her face: she's in bed with Lucas Scott after a proposal from him, and spending the night making love. She's sure in this moment, God has given her, her own private glimpse of heaven. Without even thinking about it, she reaches over to him and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her nude body flush against his.

Lucas buried his face in her curls, inhaling the sweet scent that only Peyton Sawyer had - lavender and chamomile. He knows he's never - or will he ever - smell anything that sweet. "Good morning baby girl," his voice comes out gruff, and sends tingles rushing straight down her spine.

Peyton wraps one leg around his waist and sighs. "Mm, morning."

"How did you sleep?" He questions as his hands runs over her back, randomly tracing circles here and there, cause her mind to partially go numb.

She presses three chaste kisses to his lips before replying. "Best night of sleep I've ever had. You?"

Lucas chuckles throatily, and nuzzles against the column of her neck. "Babe, as I recall there was sex, sex… and more sex."

Peyton blushes profusely, slapping him on the chest. "Pig," she mumbles.

Lucas tilts his head in mock thought, and sighs. "But you love me anyway."

A nod. "But I love you anyway."

The next 30 minutes are spent in complete silence, just soaking each other in. She lays completely on top of him, legs throw over either side of his body, and arms around his neck; his arms are wrapped tightly around her back, trailing up and down softly. It's quite an intimate moment - two reunited lovers, laying with their naked limbs entwined after just getting engaged. It could have easily been taken over by lust and passion - and even though those moments were loved thoroughly, they had missed the simplicity of just being able to exist in a single moment with the other half of their souls. It's something only Lucas could ever find in Peyton, and Peyton could only ever find in Lucas.

Lucas is the first to break the silence, not wanting to, but knowing they can't lay in bed forever - in Las Vegas, Nevada. Tree Hill, North Carolina still awaits them - home. "Peyt, as much as I hate to leave our little world behind, we have to decide what we want to."

Peyton rolls her eyes, but nods her head all the same. "I guess since there's nothing left here for us… we should probably go home."

"Why do I get the feeling home is the last place you want to be?"

Peyton can feel the tightness in her throat, signaling that the onslaught of tears is not far behind. She shakes her head, sitting up, and turns to face the window. "Why is it wrong for me to just want to stay here for a little while longer?"

He sits up pulling her by the waist, to rest in the space he has created between his legs - pulling her to lean against his broad chest. He puts his lips right to her ear, so that his words come out sensual and soothing. "There's nothing wrong with that babe, nothing at all. I just feel like you're hiding out from something."

Fiddling with her fingers, she both curses and blesses the fact that the man encasing her in his arms knows her inside and out - can read her like one of his novels he's so carefully written. "Damn you Scott," she jokes, "how is it that you always see right through me?" Instead of waiting for an answer, she decides to be completely honest and not hold back. Holding back is not the key to make this relationship last. "There are a lot of ghosts that haunt us in Tree Hill. I know everything fell apart that night in L.A, but when I came back to Tree Hill, things truly seemed to disintegrate, and I'm afraid of us going back and being in that environment again, what if…"

"What if it doesn't work out? Impossible. Tree Hill is what brought us together, it's the place I fell in love with you, and the place I want to spend the rest of my life - with you, being your husband and having children with you. That's our future, that's what Tree Hill holds for us now."

Once again, Lucas has shocked Peyton into silence with his feelings about her. Peyton has never needed grandeur speeches, and proclamations of his love for her - and Lucas has always known that, but sometimes he wants to do it anyways. Because when you love someone, he figures, you should tell them every chance you get. He hasn't been able to follow that thought for years now, and now that he can freely, he is going to - and not because he feels like he has to, but because he genuinely wants to. Peyton makes him feel things that he didn't know previously existed, and every day with her seems to him a blessing.

She didn't need those words, but oh, were they good to hear. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins, as she turned around in his arms, to seat herself on his lap. "God, I love you," in only a mere whisper.

Lucas takes her head in his hands, using his fingers to smooth the hair away from her face. Once he was positive she was looking him directly in the eyes, he spoke. It was only one sentence, but he was using all the passion and conviction he had inside of himself. "I'm gonna love you forever Peyton Sawyer… soon to be Scott."

__

Come a little closer baby  
Just a little bit closer baby  
Come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
